Prisioneros de un anhelo
by caroliuuus
Summary: Pequeña historia de lo que a mis ojos, debió suceder en la Mansión Malfoy cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron capturados y llevados a ella. ¿Podrá Draco esta vez soportar la presencia de Hermione? ¿Cómo reaccionará ante su tortura por parte de Bellatrix? ¿Conseguirá el amor ser más fuerte que el miedo? ¿Dejarán de ser prisioneros de un anhelo?


**PRISIONEROS DE UN ANHELO**

Un ruido sordo retumbó en todo el salón mientras una tenue luz se filtraba lentamente por la puerta principal. Podía sentir una pequeña ráfaga de viento invernal sacudiendo intermitentemente su rostro. La nueva claridad presente en la estancia le hizo cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, varios hombres ataviados con raídas ropas habían aparecido, se atrevería a decir, en cuestión de segundos de la nada, a pesar de saber que Voldemort había protegido la Mansión para que nadie pudiese aparecerse en ella. Al fondo, de entre la multitud presente, tres personas caminaban a trompicones con las manos atadas a la espalda. Resultaba difícil adivinar quiénes eran a la distancia a la que se encontraba y teniendo en cuenta la oscuridad que las paredes de un gris férreo transmitían.

Una de las figuras intentaba liberarse, sin éxito de los brazos de uno de los carroñeros.

-¡Suéltame!

Esa voz…le resultaba tan familiar.

-¡Draco! – pronunció Bellatrix en un grito helado como el témpano.

Se incorporó rápidamente del sillón verde aterciopelado y se encaminó hacia su tía. Entonces, la vio. No, no podía ser, ella no. Su enmarañado pelo castaño caía desordenado recogido en una casi deshecha coleta, y su cara llena de barro reflejaba en los ojos del joven la lucha que hacía minutos habían debido de librar huyendo de sus captores. Y es que a pesar de su crudo aspecto y del tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que la había visto, seguía igual de preciosa. Su corazón latía estrepitosamente y su respiración se entrecortaba mientras un miedo atroz se apoderaba de cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Draco! No seas tímido, acércate.

Aminoró el paso y se colocó a su altura. No, no la miraría, no podía delatarse de aquella forma, no podía echar a perder lo que tantos años le había llevado: fingir, aparentar un odio inexistente y ocultar ese sentimiento que se había apoderado de él desde aquel primer momento en el que sus miradas se cruzaron en la escalera principal de Hogwarts seis años atrás. Sin embargo, no era ella a quien Bellatrix apuntaba implacable, sino a una figura deforme que se balanceaba arrodillada frente a ellos.

-Míralo bien, ¿es él? ¿es Harry Potter?

Varios abultados moretones impedían distinguir con claridad los rasgos de su cara, no obstante, una pequeña comisura rasgada en su frente parecía indicar que quien yacía a sus pies no era otro que el sobreprotegido alumno predilecto del ya fallecido director de Hogwarts. Un sudor frío recorrió su pálida tez. ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería saber cómo se había desfigurado el ya horrendo rostro que ese estúpido de Potter tenía, pero sí el motivo por el que habían sido llevados allí. ¿Acaso pensaban entregárselos a Voldemort? Definitivamente no podía correr ese riesgo, no podía ponerla en peligro a ella también.

-No, no lo sé – espetó en un susurro casi ininteligible.

-Mira bien Draco, es muy importante, de ello depende recuperar la confianza del señor Tenebroso – una emocionada y nerviosa voz le alentó a su espalda.

-No estoy seguro padre, podría ser cualquiera.

-Está bien, esperemos entonces, todo parece indicar que le han lanzado algún hechizo deformador, con el tiempo su efecto desaparecerá. – apuntó Bellatrix, y tras una risa espeluznante, sus ojos se posaron sobre ella.

-Pero bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¿Eres tú jovencita la asquerosa sangre sucia amiga de nuestro querido Potter? Espera, ¿cómo era? Hermione, ¿Granger?

Aquellas palabras retumbaron sin descanso en los oídos de Draco. "Asquerosa sangre sucia" ¡Cuántas veces esa misma expresión le había servido de escudo contra sus verdaderos sentimientos! ¡Cuántas veces el propio eco de su voz al pronunciarlas se había clavado en su pecho como mil puñales de acero! ¡Cuántas veces le hubiera gustado salir tras ella para consolarla después de ver como una lágrima caía por sus sonrojadas mejillas! ¡Cuántas veces se había arrepentido de ser quien era! ¡Cuántas había deseado decir: te quiero! Y sin embargo, lo único que había conseguido era que le odiase, que la persona más importante de su vida le viese como a su principal enemigo, como a un esbirro más de Voldemort, como el cobarde que era.

-¿Cómo están mamá y papá? ¿Ya han sido apresados como el resto de muggles o tal vez han huido abandonando a su preciosa hijita?

-No te atrevas de despreciarlos de ese modo - Hermione se revolvía enfurecida.

-¿Ah no? Y si lo hago, ¿qué pasa?, ¿acaso piensas que esos libros tuyos van a ayudarte ahora? – dijo mientras soltaba una gélida carcajada.

Hermione estaba abatida, débil, sin fuerzas. Le hubiera gustado enfrentarse a ella, decirle que sus padres estaban a salvo, lejos de brujas arpías como ella y que nadie podría hacerles daño. Pero no lo hizo, no valía la pena arriesgarse a admitir quiénes eran, o con ello delatarían a Harry. Levantó fugazmente la vista y recorrió palmo por palmo aquellos cabellos dorados pasando por esos ojos de hielo y fundiéndose en sus labios encarnados. Por Merlín, no podía ser posible, no podía evitar fijarse en él incluso en un momento como aquel. Habría jurado que no volvería a verle y sin embargo allí estaba postrada ante esa figura imponente que siempre había conseguido hacerla estremecer. Entonces él tornó la cabeza y como polos opuestos que se atraen, volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación en el estómago, como aquella vez…pensó. Recordaba con todo detalle aquella aciaga noche en la que lo vio alejarse entre la espesura del Bosque Prohibido acompañado por el profesor Snape. Desde entonces, algo se rompió dentro de ella, algo que siempre había estado presente y que hasta ese instante no había sido completamente consciente de su existencia. Nunca se lo había referido a Harry o a Ron y ni tan siquiera se había atrevido a replanteárselo a sí misma. ¿Ella, enamorada de Draco Malfoy? ¿De la mano derecha de Voldemort? ¿Del hijo del mortífago que casi acaba con su vida en el Ministerio? No, definitivamente no. Y es que a pesar de todo, como una ingenua temblaba al sentir su mirada recorriendo su cuerpo.

Entonces, un chillido punzante retumbó en los oídos de los allí presentes.

-¿De dónde la habéis sacado?- Una perturbada Bellatrix miraba atónita la espada de Godric Gryffindor que Harry había extraído del lago la noche anterior.

-¿De dónde la habéis sacado? – Repitió con una voz aún más pavorosa.

Ante un silencio continuado, horrorizada, pues sabía que de enterarse el señor Tenebroso, sería su perdición, mandó encarcelar a los detenidos en el sótano de la casa, a todos, excepto a Hermione. Tenía mejores planes para ella.

Todo pasaba demasiado deprisa a su alrededor y parecía que el cuerpo de Draco no hacía por reaccionar. A duras penas logró vislumbrar a una sobrecogida Hermione que se apoyaba con dificultad sobre una de las frías paredes de mármol. Bellatrix se abalanzó sobre ella.

-Bueno, bueno, nos hemos quedado solas. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme de dónde habéis cogido la espada?

-No sé de qué me hablas – mintió.

-¿Ah no? Seguro que dentro de unos minutos lo recuerdas a la perfección.

Y sin que el pulso le temblase, la empujó contra el férreo suelo.

Entonces, como quien despierta de un sueño aterrador, Draco reaccionó y volvió a la realidad, una realidad que le asustaba y que le obligaba a hacer algo. Los alaridos fruto del dolor que Hermione estaba experimentando a la vez que el frío puñal de Bellatrix se clavaba en su antebrazo, perforaron el corazón de Draco. Apretó los puños fuertemente. ¿De que servía fingir? ¿De que valía simular que esa herida que su tía le estaba procurando a ella no le sangraba también a él? No, no lo permitiría, si quería torturarla tendría que hacer lo mismo con él.

-¡Basta! – espetó en un tono impotente y suplicante.

La despeinada bruja, sorprendida ante la inesperada reacción de su sobrino, dejó caer con un ruido sordo el puñal que sostenía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Draco?

-¡No te acerques a ella! – respondió tajantemente.

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó atónita.

-Que te alejes de ella, ¡ahora!

Una mueca burlona se dibujó en su maléfico rostro.

-Draco, no te metas en esto, no quiero hacerte daño.

Entonces, el joven sacó fuerzas de donde ya no le quedaban. Por primera vez estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad, lo que sentía, lo que siempre había sido una realidad. Lleno de un coraje propio de un Gryffindor, aquel que nunca había tenido, pronunció de sus labios con una voz escalofriante, digna de todo un Slytherin aquello que su corazón le dictaba, esta vez sin ataduras.

-Puedes romper mi alma, quitarme mi vida, torturarme, herirme, matarme, convertirme en la peor persona, pero no la toques, a ella no.

Lo había hecho, las palabras no podían desdecirse. La quería. Se llevó la dolorida mano hacia el pecho, su corazón latía acuciadamente. No era posible, Draco Malfoy, aquel que siempre la había insultado y despreciado, motivo de sus lágrimas e imposibles sueños e ilusiones estaba dispuesto a sufrir por ella, a cambiar su vida por suya. Sus compungidos ojos se encontraron y entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de algo que ni Bellatrix, ni nadie podría entender: siempre habían sido el uno del otro. Cada palabra, cada burla, cada más mínimo signo de indiferencia mostrado durante años tan solo formaba parte de una coraza que ahora libres y valientes habían dejado atrás. Se incorporó lentamente intentando no prestar demasiada atención al mal estado en el que se encontraba su brazo.

-Draco – pronunció casi en un suspiro.

Pero antes de que pudiese avanzar hacia él, un estruendo llenó todo en cuestión de segundos de humo y cenizas haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Harry y Ron habían logrado escapar y ahora se inclinaban ante ella intentando levantarla con suavidad. El rostro de su moreno amigo ya había vuelto a la normalidad y sabía que si se detenían lo reconocerían. Batió su vista en todas las direcciones. La explosión había provocado una inmensa humareda que quizás pudiese servirles de aliada para despistar a los mortífagos y poder así salir de allí. Una de las paredes se había desplomado impidiéndole vislumbrar lo que en su lado opuesto acontecía, aunque pudo imaginarse a unos estupefactos Lucius y Bellatrix acompañados del resto de secuaces.

-Vamos Hermione, no tenemos mucho tiempo, Harry y yo hemos conseguido deshacer el hechizo. Ahora podemos desaparecernos pero no sé hasta cuándo. Rápido, cógete de mi mano – le decía apresuradamente un acalorado Ron.

Pero Hermione apenas le prestaba atención, pues no era aquello lo que le cortaba la respiración, sino la vista de una figura ensangrentada que se desvanecía sobre el suelo. Y alzándose tan rápidamente como pudo y ante el gesto de sorpresa de sus amigos corrió hasta sostener entre sus manos el gélido semblante de Draco.

-Draco, Draco, ¿estás bien? Por favor, ¡respóndeme! – sollozaba amargamente.

Sin embargo, sus grandes ojos grises permanecían cerrados sin muestra alguna de vida.

-¡Draco! Draco, ¡mírame!

-Granger –logró pronunciar junto a un tosido desgarrador.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Por un momento pensé, pensé…

-¿Qué pensaste? – preguntó con sumo interés.

-Pensé, que te perdía…

"Que te perdía" Ella sentía lo mismo por él, ¿acaso podía quererle a pesar de todo? ¿Podía en verdad tener miedo de que algo malo le sucediese cuando a lo largo de su vida él se había dedicado a entorpecer y malograr el camino de ella?

-Tranquila que aún me quedan muchos partidos de quidditch por librar – se chanceó entre risas.

-¡Maldito seas Draco Malfoy! - espetó ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Al otro del salón, un par de atónitos Harry y Ron presenciaban con asombro e incredulidad la escena que su amiga y su principal enemigo llevaban a cabo. Ron, sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, lleno de rabia formuló encolerizado:

-¿Qué se supone que es todo esto Hermione?

-Ron – intento calmarlo Harry sin éxito.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que significa esta patética escena?

-El patético eres tú Weasley – rezongó Draco.

-Por favor, ¡parad! – gritó Hermione, ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que entender? – y sin necesidad de respuesta observó detenidamente a su alrededor.

Su amiga sostenía entre sus brazos a un moribundo Draco que no ofrecía resistencia a sus cuidados mientras por las mejillas de ambos resbalaban lágrimas perdidas, lágrimas amargas, sinceras, contenidas.

-Le quieres – concluyó.

Ella no contestó. Draco esperaba expectante la más mínima muestra de afirmación, algo por lo que todo cuanto había hecho, mereciese realmente la pena. Cuando ya creía perdida toda esperanza la escuchó decir:

-Siempre lo he hecho Ron, siempre.

-¿Y tú Malfoy? ¿La quieres a ella? – preguntó como quien espera una respuesta negativa.

Sintió como el rubor subía por sus lívidas mejillas. En otras circunstancias, jamás se habría atrevido a confesar sus sentimientos ante el miserable del menor de los hermanos Weasley, pero sin embargo, ahora ya poco importaba lo que pensase, en realidad ya nada lo hacía, no cuando por primera vez estaba viviendo uno de sus más inconfesables sueños, descansar entre los protectores brazos de Hermione.

-Desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Ron no podía articular palabra. Parecía tan real, que incluso viniendo de alguien como Draco Malfoy, podría llegar a creérselo. Esta vez, fue Harry quien rompió el silencio.

-Está bien, ya tendremos tiempo de discutir sobre eso, pero ahora el tiempo apremia, tenemos que irnos Hermione.

-Yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que oyes, Draco está herido, no pienso dejarlo aquí.

-Hermione, tienes que irte – suplicó él.

-¡No! No, no, Draco escúchame bien. Ahora que sé lo que sientes no pienso abandonarte a tu suerte.

-No me abandonas, te salvas Hermione.

-¡No! Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacerlo. Te matarán, Voldemort lo hará.

-No me importa sabiendo que tú estarás bien.

Y casi en un suspiro, como un aliento de vida, como una necesidad vital, sus labios se juntaron y al separarse tanto aquellos ojos cálidos que inspiraban seguridad, como esos azules que desprendían eternidad, mostraron una parte de su alma, esa que pertenecía por completo al otro en forma de lágrimas que eran amaneceres de un nuevo comienzo, de una segunda oportunidad. Entonces, Hermione dio con la solución idónea.

-Vente con nosotros, te curaremos y después, después no sé qué ocurrirá porque desde el mismo momento en que dejemos atrás las paredes de esta casa seremos ambos prófugos de la justicia. Tú como mortífago huido y yo como cómplice tuya. Pero al menos, estaremos juntos. ¿Qué me dices?

Huir, escapar a su lado, ofrecerle su propia salvación. Ella. Aún no podía creerlo. Su coleta se había deshecho ya por completo y dejaba correr al viento un enredado pelo castaño, aquel que tanto le gustaba. Con su mano sujetaba como quien juega a atrapar el sol su suave rostro, aquel que le devolvía la vida, que día tras día le había hecho mejor persona. Y era ella hora quien le tendía la suya, quien le regalaba la oportunidad por primera en su vida de ser feliz, ¿acaso pensaba desaprovecharla?

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

E interpretando tales palabras como un sí explícito, desaparecieron del lugar acompañados por Harry y Ron. Sabían, ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba hecho. Ahora solo quedaba salir airosos de la complicada situación en la que se encontraban. Y derrotar a Voldemort. Y ser felices. Y es que ambos estaban seguros, de que juntos, lo mejor, estaba aún por llegar.


End file.
